You Don't Mind
by SeeminglyHarmless123
Summary: Danny catches Sam masturbating and decides to teach her a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

1

Sam's POV

I smiled at the picture of Danny on my desk. Only until last year had I noticed him as potential mate, instead of just a friend. Not that there was anything wrong with a friend. I wished he would at least flirt with me though. Friend or not...this was killing me. So much, in fact, that I had decided to get my own little sensations. The kind of partnership I wanted would destroy our friendship, so this was done in secret (obviously). I wanted to feel his hands all over me, running all over my body and turning me on.

For now, though, I could only sit back and use a different method that, if found out, would commit social suicide among me and Danny, and possibly even Tucker. It would be offensive, I was sure. If I saw...oh, take Dash for instance...if I saw Dash rubbing himself to get hard over me, I would be severely offended.

Now I didn't have the real thing, so I had to settle for using myself as an imitation.

I closed my eyes and started gliding my hands over my thighs, pretending in my mind that what I was feeling wasn't _my_ hands, but Danny's. I kept this thought and blushed as I moved my hands from my thighs to my love handles, where they circled around and moved up to my breasts. I took a sharp breath.

Danny's POV

I smiled deviously as I committed my usual crime of juvenile mischief. But so far spying had failed, bombed, disappointed. Tucker normally did something satisfying, like getting the edge in a new video game (spying was _important_ when he did that because I knew his moves and I could gain the upper hand). He didn't do anything but the extra work Lancer gave him for stealing into the ladies' locker room. I couldn't blame my fellow pervert. I did it all the time. So I guess that made us both perverts. But as long as I had some females to look at, I didn't really care what I was called.

Sam always got mad at us for spying on near-naked girls and stealing their underwear (it was just for fun; we weren't _that_ bad, we always gave them back when the girls weren't looking). I assumed she thought one of us would end up spying on her. Probably me since I had an invisibility bonus on my side. I could follow her into the bathroom if I wanted to.

But we weren't traitors. Perverts, definitely, but traitors? I would never betray Sam by watching her take her clothes off, revealing what I knew was a sexy body. I mean, not that I ever really looked at her body that way but I was still a guy and she was still a girl. She was hot, who was I to deny that? I knew some guys at school who talked about her boobs. I almost strangled one. Or two. Or all of them. But hey, my jealousy was justified; she was my best friend and Tucker and I were the only perverts allowed to hang out with her.

Bored of the dull patrolling going on, I decided to mess with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Danny's POV

I thought about all the things Sam could be doing tonight. Maybe she was putting on pink lipstick (a complete rarity). Or maybe she was finally trying for that "perfect Goth colors mix" she'd been wanting. It was really just an abstract painting (abstract to her was a level of intense skill and focus; abstract to me was a toddler's finger painting) that used the perfect combinations of all her favorite dark colors. Her two main ones were black and purple (oh, I'm sorry, violet; "purple" was not a valid color in the field of art, just like timberwolf was not "gray" and brick was not "red"). Lately she had been wearing a neon green "DP" symbol that glowed in the dark on her backpack, which to me was freaking awesome. Talk about support; why couldn't Tucker do something like that? It wasn't like they didn't have my merchandise in _every_ store. "Danny Phantom" this, "Danny Phantom" that; you'd think he would find something by now. At least one of my friends was supportive of me.

I didn't know I was about to find out just how supportive she was...

Sam's POV

I gently circled my thumbs around each nipple. If this was Danny doing this, I would be moaning his name right now. I could do that already but I had no desire to risk my parents hearing that. Especially since it wasn't even him! They would get so mad at Danny even though it wasn't his fault. Not only that, but I would die of embarrassment. Just...erk! Plop! Dead! And it would get even worse if Danny were to find out.

I did, however, decide to let out a very tiny, shaky breath to keep myself from panting. My abdomen was already clenching and it would be fine if Danny were here. Preferably on top of me, his lips skimming every part of my body and his hands roaming wherever they wanted to go. And the best of all would be him doing everything he wanted to do. I didn't want him to be gentle (okay, maybe at first since I was a virgin and I knew it would be painful my first time), I wanted him to attack me with no mercy. I wanted to be able to fight against him and lose in two seconds flat. I wanted him to be as rough with me as he could. Because that's how he was...hard, fast, and powerful. So why not channel that sexually, too? He hit his foes hard. His movements were catlike. He had the strength of ten bulldozers. I wanted him to use that on me. Hit me hard. Take me fast. Bulldoze me.

I wanted to make him one lucky bastard.

Danny's POV

Or maybe she was watching a movie. Knowing Sam, it would be a horror film, or action, or something with a lot of blood and screams in it. And it would be graphic, like Jaws was in its hay day.

I laughed before I phased through her wall, turning invisible just to hide myself from her wrath should she find I out was sp-

Oh...my...God...

Was she...? Was Sam naked? In a chair? At her desk?

She _was_... And my mouth went completely dry when I saw a picture of _me_ (not with Tucker or anyone else, just me acting goofy at school) dead in front of her. There were no other pictures on that desk. Just me. Just my picture.

Okay, this was messed up! I-! I-I...lost my train of thought, or all thoughts at the moment, when I saw her exposed body in the reflection of the picture's glass. I was so right. I knew it. I _knew_ she was hot!

But damn...this was just downright sexy...

What temperature did she keep her room again? It felt like 95 degrees or something. Was it that hot? Because...just...whew! That was... It...was... OH GOD!

I stared into the reflection, completely unable to turn away, as she fondled herself. Okay...this was the best day of my entire life... But this was so wrong! What the hell was I still doing here?! I mean, this was obvious her private time that I just so happened to be mesmerized by and WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?! Of all the males in the world, she was masturbating over _me?!_ Why me?! She was sexy as hell right now! What did I do to deserve watching this?!

...I moved in for a better look, _very_ careful to make sure I was still invisible. She would have my ass if she found out!

I looked her over her entire body. I made sure to save the best parts for last, but it was hard to miss the epic boobs all the guys at school talked about when she tweaked her nipples. Her eyes were closed she was pretending it was me GOD WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE BEEN ME?!

I ran a hand through my hair to keep myself under control.

Oh man, her nipples were hardening and they were raised and I wanted to touch them so badly right now... Just a _little_ touch... That was all, just one tiny touch. Or maybe a tap, or maybe two? No, just one, just one touch/tap. That was all, no more than that!

I redirected my attention to her lower parts and noticed she was getting wet. Oh GOD this was amazing! But now I wanted to get into her and I wanted to get into her _hard_. I never thought I would say this but I wanted to fuck my best friend so damn hard she wouldn't even be able to walk the next day! I wanted to stick my cock straight into every hole she had and drive into her just like she was setting off my hormones now. She was already giving me one hell of an image of what sex would be like with her. I could be gentle if that's what she wanted! I could be gentle!

She was dangling herself right in front of me and she didn't even know it! This was torture! But I couldn't look away, she was too damn sexy! And she was moving down to her clit! It was driving me up the wall!

She let out a soft breath and her legs spread open to allow access for her finger.

DAMMIT THAT WASN'T MEANT FOR FINGERS, THAT WAS MEANT FOR DICKS! And I had a dick, so just... COME ON!

I grabbed my hair. This was worse than anything they could do to me on Saw... Then again I could turn intang-

I heard a very soft moan. DAMMIT RIGHT WHEN I SUCCEEDED IN DISTRACTING MYSELF! If there was one regret, it was this: that pointless moan wasn't her screaming my name. I wanted to feel her under me, squirming and bucking and screaming, "DANNY!" I was watching her fuck herself when that should be me down there fucking her instead, save her the trouble! GOD, _WHY?!_

And now she was getting wetter... Oh this was killing me... And not just me! I was getting a hard-on and I wasn't even in her! I could overshadow her but that would be satisfying her sensations, not mine.

But still, watching her rub her clit before moving around to rub circles around her folds was just flat out torture! It was like nothing I'd ever been through before!

Sam's POV

I finally decided that I'd gotten wet enough and slowly probed the inside my pussy. It was wet and lubricated and with my imagination at work pretending it was Danny doing this to me, it made me arch my back.

Danny's POV

OH MY GOD LEMME AT HER ALREADY!

WHERE WAS A BRICK WALL WHEN YOU NEEDED ONE?!

Sam's POV

I pushed my finger in further and further until I reached my hymen. I stopped there, but decided to add another finger, hoping it would stretch me enough to be satisfied. It was...okay, I guess. I was tired of using my fingers though. I wanted Danny's hard cock stuffed in there, pounding in and out of me over and over until I couldn't even breathe. After all the ghost fighting, I bet his hip muscles rivaled Superman's biceps.

I pulled my fingers out and, this time adding a third finger, plunged them back in.

"Danny..." I whispered.

Danny's POV

I'M HERE! I'M HERE AND I'LL DO YOU AS HARD OR SOFT AS YOU WANT!

Sam's POV

I stopped for a moment to consider this position. I didn't want Danny as a fuck buddy. I wanted a real relationship with him, something amazing and intimate. Sex was just that, but I wanted the kind of relationship formed even without sex. The kind that could give you a tingly feeling every time you were kissed. I wanted him to love _me_, not just my body.

But fat chance of any kind of love there. He was in love with a billion girls at once, even going so far as to steal their panties, show his prize to Tucker, and start laughing at it. And there was one time I found a porn magazine in his backpack. He was eighteen years old so of course he had a crazy sex drive, but I was the one girl who he knew best. I was the one who, one time, he walked in on right after I'd gotten out of the shower. I halfway regretted having a towel on. I wanted to expose myself to him so his sex drive could be directed towards one girl, but he was also my best friend and I didn't want breasts and a vagina to ruin that.

I also didn't want to be a one night stand and let the next day be completely awkward, possibly enough for us to stop being friends altogether.

Besides, sex drive or not, if Danny were here, he would be so repulsed. He would never want me if he found out about my dirty little secret.

I started moving my fingers in and out very slowly, lavishing every movement with the thought that this could be similar to feeling Danny.

Danny's POV

MAKE IT STOP!

Nevermind, keep going.

NO, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

But she's so damn sexy...

Something told me I would be forced to sit here and watch her pleasure herself with what _should_ be my dick for a nice time to come.


End file.
